Soul Music Chapter 1: RAmen
by Lightning-Anime
Summary: Utau and kukai haven't been talking since they defeated easter and she left easter to start her own music buisness. Her new CD is coming out soon and she needs to be focused but with kukai it might be hard...
1. Chapter 1

Soul Music

Chapter 1 Ramen

Utau woke up to the sunshine cutting through her curtains like a knife through butter. She didn't want to get up it was the weekend but the recording studio needed her to do another recording of her new song Heartful song for her new CD. She forced her eyelids open and began to get up pushing her black blanket off her as she did that her shugo chara's came out of their eggs yawning. "Hey Utau-chan! Ready to kick some butt at the record studio?" Iru said in a devilish tone. "Iru im singing Heartful song for my new CD not eliminating X eggs." Utau said in a tired tone. "Oh well that's what I meant" Iru said floating up to Utau's side. "You'll do great Utau-chan" El said giving a thumbs up.

Utau waved them off and she went to the bathroom to comb through her long golden hair. She looked in the cabinets for her purple brush with a butterfly graphic on it. Once she found it she brushed through her hair and put it up in her everyday style. Pigtails. Then she washed her face after that She put on some black eyeliner to compliment her bright purple eyes, And brushed her teeth. After that it was off to get some clothes on. When she came out El and Iru already had an outfit picked ou. It was her black skinny jeans with black knee high boots and a white trench coat. The Shirt she would wear underneath was a purple short sleeve shirt (a little too big in utau's opinion. She put on her clothes and head out the door.

"What about breakfast?". EL said as they started walking to the recording studio

"Don't need any, I'll get food later". Utau said looking at her feet as she walked.

Utau knows her shugo charas are worried about her she's been so stressed lately it's been hard to keep a good diet going. But after this recording things should be getting better for her.

As she walked down the street her mind started to settle and everything became peaceful without noticing she began to sing Heartful mind started to settle and everything became peaceful without noticing she began to sing Heartful song. "_I'll change into a brand new me! I bring out my courage without being ashamed! My Heartful Song My Heartful Song I will always sing so that it'll reach you!" _ -Clap Clap clap!-

Utau stopped singing once she heard the clapping and looked over at the playset she was walking by to see Kukai Souma sitting on the bench spinning his skateboard wheel.

"Very nice voice" kukai said glancing up at her."Is it new?"

"To my fans yes but to me no" she said crossing her arms facing him. El and Iru followed her lead knowing utau and kukais relationship is unknown.

"It's amazing that a girl who can beat me in a ramen eating contest can have a voice like that and stay that skinny" he said smirking and getting up.

"Ya well that's just my character now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the recording studio". She said waving and walking off. "see ya around then!" kukai said skating past her. _Ugh can't believe boys sometimes. And what the hell is he thinking flirting with me Im way out of his league and he's like 2 years younger than me. _Her face flushed just thinking about him. Iru and El noticed this and looked at each other but decided to leave it and shrugged it away.

They arrived at the recording studio where utau's manager Sanjo was waiting.

"Their you are! Now hurry get the headphones on and get into the recording booth so we can get this song on your new CD since we left easter."

Utau put on her headphones and went into the booth while Iru and El waited outside with Sanjo-san.

Utau sang through heartful song 3 times when finally they said we got it! Relieved about this Utau put away the headphones and saw Iru and El holding up her purple phone outside the recording booth it was ringing. Utau rushed out of the booth to see Kukai's name displayed across the screen. _What could he want? _ Utau answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Kukai said on the other end of the phone. Iru and El at the time fighting about what he's calling about.

"Can I help you" utau said shutting them up.

"oh just called to say Your very pretty when you sing" he said but his voice seemed to come from in the room. She turned around to see him spinning in a chair. She dropped her phone but luckily Iru and EL caught it and put it in her bag Sanjo-san brought her.

"What are you doing here?" utau asked crossing her arms.

"Came to see if you wanted to go get some ramen? And hang out celebrate your new CD that's not with Easter". He said waving his hands up in the air to symbolize confetti. Utau laughed a bit then nodded.

"good now come on". He said waving his hand for them to leave. Then told Sanjo-san then were leaving then walked to the elevator leading them down to the main floor. As they entered the elevator utau flipped over her phone and looked into her inbox. _What is going on? Why is he doing this we haven't texted in forever. _Her eyes widened as she looked at the last time they texted._ We talk for a long time after we defeated Easter and Ikuto left. Then we stopped and all I talked to was Amu and ikuto. Then he shows up and asks to hang out. But surprisingly im happy. _A smile crept across utaus face as her stomach filled with butterflies. When kukai noticed her smiling and blushing he took one hand out of his pocket and started to creep it over to utaus hand. But he was to late utau started to walk out of the elevator to the exit the building. Kukai stuttered before exiting the elevator after Utau.

"So same place?" utau asked.

"Ya Same ramen shop as before". He said putting his hands back in his pockets.

Utau nodded. "Didn't you have a skateboard?"

"Uhh ya but I don't live far from here so I just dropped it off by my house before coming here, My family is away for a while." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at utau.

Utau looked back and time slowed as she looked into his eyes. _Those green eyes. _Utau blushed then looked away.

They continued to walk in silence only a few little conversions about utaus new CD and Kukai's latest sport. They entered the Ramen shop and took there's normal seats at the bar.

"Wow they remodeled." Utau said looking at the red cushion booths behind them.

"Ya you probably haven't been here since our ramen eating contest".

Utau nodded. "Haven't had time" she shrugged her shoulders and started playing with her fingers.

"Ah Mr. Souma! And ah is this Mrs. Hoshina pop singer?" the ramen guy said

"Ya Haruno it is" kukai said gazing at utau.

"Aw, that's amazing you gotta sing a song for me and the customers here im sure they'll love it! If you do the ramen is on the house". BY now everyone in the shop knew utau was there and she couldn't say no. Kukai waved him away and placed a hand on utau's shoulder. She jumped a bit at his touch. He leaned in and whispered. "you don't have to".. utau shook her head and stood up to face the other cotumers. She placed her hand just above her chest and began to sing. _Don't watch, don't seize the lost butterfly The wings in your concealed chest sing of freedom even for the people who can't see them The face reflected in the mirror was a crybaby back then, but I'm not a child now.I undo my now-long hair My chest tightens as I realize a sweet fragrance is tempting me The lost words were magically put on my lips Don't watch, don't seize the lost butterfly Go past the precious things, go past the important things Break and destroy the key to my heart ". _She smiled at all the smiling faces and clapping costumers then turned to see kukai gazing up at her from his seat. Her stomach filled with butterflies and she sat down again. When she sat down there was a steaming bowl of ramen waiting for her.

"That was beautiful" kukai said taking her hand laying on her thigh in his hand. Utau looked at him when she felt his touch. "T-thanks" she stuttered taking her hand away gently. _Oh my God! He held my hand and now im shaking…he's too young what the hell am I thinking.. just pick up the chopsticks and eat the ramen stop staring into space! _Once Utau was done fighting with herself in her head she picked up the chopsticks and began to eat the BBQ chicken ramen.

Please comment and rate! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! HAD COMPUTER ISSUES BUT NOW ITS ALL SORTED OUT THANK YOU FOR U WAITING! SO HERES CHAPTER 2!**

After eating raman at the raman shop with Kukai, the owner kept his promise and gave them it for free since Utau sang. As they exited the shop the sun shine brightly and hot down on them.

"Wow it's warmer out here than earlier". Utau said smiling and enjoying the sun. Kukau looked at her and smiled seeing her enjoying her new freedom.

"Yeah it is so wanna head back to my place?" as kukai said that utau's face went red and there was a silence.

"Y-yeah sure". Utau managed to say. _What the hell! I don't get nervous and ESPECIALLY don't let little kids boss me around. But wait he's not bossing me around he asked a question I could have said no. could i?_

Utau walked next to kukai in silence all the way to his house once they were there utau's stomach filled with butterflies. Kukai opened the door letting utau in.

"Luckily my brothers are out at there jobs and such" he said with a smirk.

"you take off ur boots and leave them here in the entry way if u want" he said taking off his own skater shoes.

Utau nodded and took off her shoes and left them by his cautiously walking in to the living room. She looked around at all the family pictures and how neat the house was except for the sports stuff shoved into a corner. Utau made her way to the tan colored couch to sit down as she did kukai came in with some tea and set it on the table in front of them.

"So this is my house ill give u a tour later".

"Oh okay". Utau said with a giggling tone.

"cute laugh". He said sitting down very close to utau and wrapping his arm around her.

"I've missed you" he said in a serious tone.

Once Utau noticed his tone her laughing went away and she scooted away.

"You're the one who stopped texting and replying to me".

"How could I respond? There was nothing to respond to!" he said waving his arms.

At this point Utau was on the verge of tears…..she leaned into him and he took her in his arms.

Then came the tears..

"its okay utau I know u've been busy I shouldn't have yelled"..he said stroking her hair.

Utau then looked up and kissed him on the lips.

Kukais eyes widened then after a few moments his hands were on her waist and he was kissing her back.

**ohhh what will happen next?** **please review! ;D**


End file.
